Faded From Memory
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto has the Yin Kyuubi and his sister holds the Yang Kyuubi, something happens to Naruto that causes him to fade from memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Faded From Memory**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Prologue

Twelve years ago the Kyuubi appeared and attacked the village of Konohagakure, what people didn't know that it was a planned attack by a masked hooded figure calling himself Madara. The true of the Kyuubi attack was well known in a small circle of reliable people who could keep the secret but now the question is… what happened to the Kyuubi?

The Kyuubi was split in half, the yang half and the yin half. After the Kyuubi was split in half by Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage he sealed the yang half of the Kyuubi into Minami Uzumaki-Namikaze while sealing the yin half into her twin brother Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The sealing cost the sandaime his live as his students Jiraiya and Tsunade, the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze along with Kakashi and Gai watched as the Sarutobi sacrificed his life sealing the both halves of the Kyuubi into the twins.

The main problem now was the council. The shinobi council will be fine with it… hopefully. The civilian council will call for death of innocent children. As the hokage Minato had to make a choice and he chose his course of action.

Family before the village.

Minato finally had a family, he was not going to let this take his newborn children away and he was going to put his foot down. As they left for the council meeting no one noticed a weird feeling in the air, all except one.

Six years later and everything was fine, the twins were regarded as heroes with praise. Regarding the twins they looked like their parents respectively, Naruto having blond hair and three whiskers on each cheek along with blue eyes while his sister Minami had long red hair and violet eyes like her mother, the only difference was Minami had Minato's face while Naruto had Kushina's face.

Naruto noticed that his parents where slowly becoming more distant along with his twin sister Minami, he thought it was strange but then noticed the villagers becoming for distant, had he done something wrong? He didn't think so he couldn't remember doing anything bad like that one prank where he had pink hair dye, a cat, catnip, two buckets full of orange paint, the Inuzuka dogs and clan members… but that is for another time.

He spent his days reading scrolls on his clan techniques and training as they started early like other clan children as they are part of the Uzumaki clan like his sister. Due to him and his sister being an Uzumaki and having half of the Kyuubi caused Naruto and Minami to have large reserves he learnt the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone) due to their very large chakra reserves.

Naruto and his sister Minami would train together while Naruto suddenly faded out of the training. As if he didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faded From Memory**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1: Meeting the Beast

Now twelve years since the event as Naruto was fading away from his family and the entire village he met someone who he befriended a few years ago before he was fully forgotten.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was walking down a forest path however the forest had a deep fog surrounded the forest and it was quite thick and hard to see through but still easily visible for him. Naruto would have wondered how he got here from sleeping in his room. The Mindscape, it was a reasonable explanation unless he sleepwalked into a forest early in the morning he was hoping it was the mindscape.

Naruto kept walking down the cold forest path until he stopped at the seeming end of the current path. He could go off the path he looked ahead when he saw two large red slitted eyes looking at him before slightly narrowing.

" **So my container visits me… I have to admit I was expecting you to appear later** " The owner of the two large eyes said.

"H-hello Kyuubi" Naruto said shyly as he was unsure if the Kyuubi would lash out and attack him.

" **Relax brat** " The Kyuubi said as it looked at its container. " **I have to say at least it isn't a sewer, because that would be horrible. A bit gloomy though** "

"S-so you're not going to attack?"

" **No, if you die I die due to the seal the Shinigami placed on you and your twin. I rather not go through a useless death** "

"To be honest I thought you would be like 'Free me' and 'I will tear your soul apart'" Naruto said the large fox in front of him.

" **Maybe the other me, we are split in half making our ideology, thoughts, feelings on the matter all that stuff** " The nine tailed fox said as the fog around his head disappeared showing the fox's face. The Kyuubi looked like everyone knew but instead of having red-orange fur this Kyuubi had dark brown fur.

"Which half are you?"

" **I am the Yin half of my former self, but now have you noticed the strange feeling in the air?** " Yin Kyuubi said as he looked at his container.

"I never really noticed until recently, it's hard to describe what it is like" Naruto told the Bijuu for some reason he felt comfortable with the beast.

" **Well it seems the whole village, is in a genjutsu** "

"A genjutsu? But wouldn't others notice?"

" **Usually yes but it seems to be a slow acting genjutsu, meaning that whoever did it had a plan to get you for some reason and before you ask if someone can dispel it… it seems to be linked to whomever casted the genjutsu** "

"But why target me?"

" **It was probably a random chance, either way it seems the genjutsu seems to be reaching a point where people would notice you again but not as who you were** " Kyuubi said as Naruto took in the information. Naruto and the Kyuubi talked to each for a while and Naruto gave said Bijuu freedom in the cold fog filled forest before he left.

 _ **Flashback End**_

After Naruto and the Kyuubi became friends in a sense Naruto learnt that the Kyuubi's name is Kurama. Naruto learnt that he was left out of his own house and he had to sneak into his own house to retrieve his own stuff luckily his blood was accepted into the compound.

After he cleaned out his own room he was glad that he was living with a friend after telling her his story. His cover story until the genjutsu was lifted of course. Naruto took his scroll to the Uchiha compound where he walked into freely and passed Sayuri Uchiha as she smiled at him and vice versa.

During the academy years Naruto had to go by his mother's last name Uzumaki. He befriended Sayuri Uchiha during this time, they spared together and since the massacre he was the only one she would interact with she even gave him a room to stay in the compound.

Another thing when he put down his last name as Uzumaki was his parents luckily for him Kurama already created some fake documents, well create as in letting Naruto make them with Kurama's words and using a henged shadow clone to pose as a family luckily enough the male Kurama used was someone Kushina met years ago but in reality was dead years ago.

When his mother and father asked him his origins he replied that his parents where moving to the village after hearing another Uzumaki and he showed a picture with a long haired blond woman but surprisingly had three whisker marks on each cheek with blue eyes and a red haired male that would be a Uzumaki as he had red hair and also blue eyes with a Uzushio headband around his neck. The woman was sitting down holding a small baby and the man was behind her, bending down slightly.

Kushina surprised to see another Uzumaki even though it was her own son offered him to live with them but he turned them down as his friend needed him more in her current state. When asked about clan jutsu and others Naruto replied with his father had a scroll that Naruto had inherited.

Naruto continued to train until in his clan techniques he founded interesting along with his notes, he started to work on improving one of the Uzumaki clan's best known jutsu the Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains).

At a much later time Naruto unpacked his things and surprisingly he put the fake family photo on the desk, even though it was fake it brought a sense of family to the whiskered blond. Lying on the soft warm bed moving over closer to the wall knowing it was going to be another one of those nights as he heard footsteps coming from Sayuri's room towards his and entering his room making her way to the bed.

Her long black hair that looked like her mother's and with red teary onyx eyes with tears rolling down her face. Sayuri said nothing as Naruto looked at her.

"…Come here… lay down…" he said softly to the last female Uchiha as she got into the same bed and immediately cuddled with him. This happened often the trauma still fresh but died down a lot, when she cried at the funeral Naruto hugged her and she wouldn't admit it but it was a warm embrace like her mother and gave of this calming aura, but she swore to get revenge as a avenger.

Sayuri cried a little longer then fell asleep with Naruto holding onto her. His first real friend, he would help her no matter what, those were his words and she accepted them wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faded From Memory**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 2: Graduation and Test

Naruto woke up to see Sayuri cuddling with him for warmth. Naruto had a smile on his face as he ran his hand through her hair gently before he looked to the clock, sighing he got out of the bed without waking her up.

Naruto picked out his clothes to wear and changed into his usual outfit that consisted of black shinobi pants and a long sleeved white shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. After changing and putting on a pair of shinobi sandals he went to the bed and pulled up the covers before leaving to make breakfast.

Sayuri woke up groggily as she rubbed her eye while looking around the room noticing it wasn't her room when the memories of last night came back to her. As she got out of the bed as the extra heat source was gone decided to go to her own room and change into her own outfit being a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white ANBU styled pants with a black bandage like cloth around the right leg.

She walked down the halls when she saw two plates on the table with one current being eaten.

"Morning Sayuri-chan" the voice of Naruto said with genuine happiness.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Sayuri replied lazily as she was still waking up.

Naruto watched as she sat down and started to eat. Naruto finished just after she started so he waited near the entrance of the compound, he turned to see Sayuri next to him.

"Come on let's go" She said she gave a small smile to her friend before making her gaze became cold. Naruto just watched this as he didn't say anything, Sayuri always puts on a cold act to everyone but himself Naruto was just lucky that she wasn't to ignorant and demanded everything.

Naruto and Sayuri walked through the village towards the academy for their graduation test to become shinobi. Sayuri had a cold expression while Naruto just had a neutral expression. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha arrived at the academy where they had to do a test to become shinobi.

The test itself was incredibly easy. The first test was a written exam where Naruto, Sayuri and other clan children passed with ease. The second test was a combat test with the instructor Mizuki. Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and passed the test and was now on the third and finally test where he had to preform three E-rank jutsu.

The Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) and a clone technique were most used the Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) others like Naruto and Minami had to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) to pass the test.

After the test and Naruto gotten his headband he waited for the Sayuri to get out he spotted Minami running over to her parents, he took in her appearance then looked back to the entrance luckily no one saw him looking at his family.

Minami wore a kill me orange shirt with black outlines, an white jacket with grey outlines like the one his father used to wear back in his days and a pair of crimson red pants. Naruto stood up from his spot when he saw Sayuri exit with a headband around her neck much like his own.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Hn, let's go" Sayuri replied as they walked off but once they returned home she did a complete 180 and acted like she used to all those years ago. Naruto was the only she would show her true self to. The rest of the day they relaxed before they had to go meet their teams for tomorrow.

 _The Next Day_

Naruto, Sayuri and the others waited for their team pairings.

"Team 7 will be Minami Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha and…" most males except a few were excited on being on the team with the 'Two Princesses of Konoha' "Naruto Uzumaki your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" the few males who wanted to be on the team seemed down who glared at the Uzumaki put knowing his relationship with the Uchiha and the distant family relation (as far as they know) with Minami they could see some reason but they were still bitter about it. Naruto tuned everything else out until the lazy jounin to show up.

Naruto looked over to see Minami placing a chalkboard eraser in the door and then he heard Sayuri speak.

"What are you doing?" Sayuri asked Minami with her arms crossed.

"Since Kakashi is ALWAYS late I decided to prank him" Minami said smiling at the Uchiha.

"His going to notice it, he isn't a jounin for nothing"

"It's going to work" Naruto spoke up as the door opened and the eraser hit Kakashi on the head who lazily turned to the genin.

"My impression of you three is…that you're bad" Kakashi said to the three genin. "Meet me on the roof" The genin went up to the roof where they had their introductions.

"We are going to introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" Kakashi said as he read his copy of Icha Icha.

"Why don't you go first sensei" Minami asked.

"Fine… my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies and dreams are also none of your concern"

" _Clever he answered her question without giving us anything to use against him_ " Naruto thought.

"You go first tomato" Kakashi said while pointing to Minami.

"My name is Minami Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like my family and friends, I dislike perverts and rapists, my hobbies are training and my dreams for the future is to surpass my parents and become the hokage!"

" _I can see that happen, just like her father_ " "You next brooder" Kakashi said as he heard two growls… wait two growls? The first being the Uchiha herself and the other being Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn, my name is Sayuri Uchiha, I like only one person, Naruto. I dislike many thing and my hobbies are training and don't have a dream but a reality, to avenge my clan with a person I trust"

" _She is revenge driven but..._ " Kakashi's eye lazily went to Naruto " _It seems she trusts him completely, we still have hope_ " "Your next blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I liked Sayuri and other things also, I dislike a few things my hobbies are training my own skills, and creating new ones and my dream is to have a family and to help my friends with their own goals"

" _Hmm seems Naruto and Sayuri have a close bond_ " "Okay we meet at training ground three tomorrow for the real genin test" Kakashi said waiting for an uproar only to not get any sort of anger filled shouts.

"We know" the three genin said.

"Don't eat anything for tomorrow, have fun" Kakashi said seeing both Sayuri and Minami leave but Naruto stay. "Naruto why are you staying behind?"

"Because whatever you think of Sayuri whether her being revenge driven, she is not. She may hold hatred towards Itachi but nothing to personally go find him"

"Oh and why is that?" Kakashi asked and even though he didn't look that interested he actually was.

"I am the only one who knows the true Sayuri" Naruto said while walking away. Kakashi sighed before he used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to leave for tomorrow.

 _At The Uchiha Compound_

Naruto entered the compound and entered the compound and saw Sayuri… cooking?

"Your cooking? Is my cooking really that bad?" Naruto said even though he cooking was great he was generally shocked at seeing Sayuri cook.

"N-no you're cooking is not bad it's great I just wanted to cook f-for your since you're the one always cooking" Sayuri said she wasn't expecting him to be here as she blushed a little.

"I bet your cooking will be amazing!" Naruto said as he gave her a large small causing the Uchiha heiress to blush a bit harder.

"W-well it will be finished soon so go get ready" Sayuri told him as he nodded and walked off until Sayuri was finished.

"Wow, you're a natural Sayuri-chan" Naruto said as he took another bite of her cooking.

"Thanks but it's not as good as yours Naruto-kun" Sayuri said with a blush. Naruto chuckled at her actions, he was glad he was the one who could see this side of her.

Meanwhile Kakashi was currently with his own sensei, Minato.

"Sensei" Kakashi called out which the Yondaime looked up to his last living student.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"We don't have to worry about Sayuri being totally revenge driven" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"That's good but how?"

"She has a close bond with Naruto, when she was with us she acted cold and distant but when she was alone with Naruto she acted how she used to act when her parents were alive"

"That's good to hear but was it nearly necessary to spy on them?"

"Not really, but I had to dodge a few kunai here and there… man Naruto has a good throw" Kakashi said while his sensei laughed at him.

Naruto, Sayuri and Minami were waiting in Training Ground Three waiting for their sensei when Naruto threw something to Minami.

"Huh?" came the intelligent sound from Minami.

"We both ate breakfast so were fine, you need your strength" Naruto said and gestured to the food Minami was now holding.

"Oh uh thanks" Minami started to eat the food and when she finished their sensei showed up.

"Well your all here, your test is to get these two bells whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy and also no lunch" Kakashi said as he held two bells.

" _So that's what his plan is to make us fight each other_ " Naruto thought

" _That… that… THAT BASTARD he tried to make me starve!_ " Minami thought as her surrogate older brother tried to make her weaker for the test.

"Well then let's begin you only have a few hours, the clocks ticking" Kakashi said pointing to the alarm clock.

The three genin jumped in different directions, as Kakashi took out his orange book. Naruto landed next to Sayuri as they watched Minami jump out minutes later to face Kakashi.

"She does know teamwork is required right?" Naruto asked looking at Sayuri who turned to him.

"Most likely not" They continued to watch Minami get out matched before they decided to initiate their plan.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** " Naruto said as a clone appeared next to him. "Distract Kakashi while we get Minami" the clone nodded and went off to perform his task.

"Let's go" he said to Sayuri who nodded as they went to get Minami.

Minami was not having a good day, firstly Kakashi tried to make her weaker for the test by making her not eat breakfast and secondly her parents lied to her by not telling her about Kakashi's trick.

"Hey Minami" Naruto said waving a hand in front of the girls face while the shadow clone had the semi-full attention of Kakashi. "We got to use teamwork"

"But there is only two bells so one of us would have to go back" Minami questioned the blond.

"No he was on a three man team as well as other genin and he did trick you into not having breakfast" That got Minami.

"Okay so what's the plan?" She asked him as Naruto went into detail of the plan.

Kakashi was standing in the field waiting for his genin after Naruto just dispersed into smoke showing he was a shadow clone, he was starting to get bored. He left to find his cute little students. What he found was his three genins… playing a card game. Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight before he coughed making the trio look at him and back to their game.

Kakashi walked to them when a few shuriken came from behind him, seeing the trio throw the cards that were actually disguised kunai through a henge. Kakashi dodged the kunai when the trio dispersed into smoke when a fireball blew through the smoke.

" _Clever they had three shadow clones under henge to make me drop my guard while one of them threw the shuriken while the three shadow clones threw card disguised kunai. The smoke of the shadow clones allowed the fireball to be unseen_ "

Kakashi turned to see Minami shoot out a chain of chakra " **Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** " the chain of chakra shot out towards Kakashi who dodged it hear another feminie voice.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " the voice of Sayuri called out sending a large fireball towards Kakashi, as Kakashi went to move he heard a voice in the direction he started to move in.

" **Kongo Fusa** " Naruto said as multiple chains shot out towards Kakashi. The one-eyed jounin used a shunshin to move out of the way. "I think we passed how about you Sayuri"

"Hn, should be obvious" Sayuri told the blond.

"Don't be so cold how about you Minami"

"Of course we passed!" Minami shouted in happiness.

"Maa maa you haven't even gotten the bells yet" Kakashi spoke to his students.

"Do we really need the bells of a teamwork exercise?" Naruto questioned.

"So… you guys already knew huh?"

"Of course" the three said in perfect unison.

"Well… you passed!" Kakashi said with an eye smile now go get some rest for tomorrow we start our missions" with that Kakashi left to report to the Hokage.

"Ah Kakashi were glad you arrived now we can begin" Minato said

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Yes, now which teams passed" Minato was curious but was hoping Minami passed.

"Team 7 passed" Kakashi said which made all the other jounin look at him. Kakashi said and told them the story of Naruto's plan. Making Minato glad that Minami passed but also happy for Naruto, he had no idea why he felt glad for him passing but he put that thought away as the next jounin spoke.

"Team 8 passed" Kurenai Yuhi said.

"Team 10 passed" Asuma Sarutobi said.

"To those who passed the missions start tomorrow for each genin team, dismissed" Minato said dismissing the jounin.

Naruto, Sayuri and Minami were celebrating on becoming full-fledged genin at Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto had one miso ramen, Sayuri had one salt ramen and Minami had five pork bone ramen, two soy sauce ramen, one chicken and one shrimp ramen.

After their meal or feast for Minami they went home ready for the next day as shinobi.


End file.
